


perennial

by waspfactor



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Asano Gakuhou's Bad Parenting, Hanahaki Disease, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor
Summary: one day, in a school assembly that he’s speaking at, the principal’s son vomits flowers.and not just one kind either.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	perennial

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write a platonic hanahaki :(( but it somehow turned out even more sad than the romantic ones 
> 
> [government mandated song rec](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ClTSzOQrkY)

One day, in a school assembly that he’s speaking at, the principal’s son vomits flowers. And not just one kind either.

There’s a mixture, near enough every colour in the rainbow found amongst the bloom. Daffodils that are the colour of the E Class representative’s eyes, red tulips that match the smart delinquent’s hair, brown dahlias that look similar to the boy with wind-swept hair who the principal’s son hangs out with. Any student in attendance could scour hard and find a flower that looked like themselves, in one way or another. Gardenias, hollyhocks, ivy, wallflowers, and violets galore. Light blue, deep purple, cool orange, neon yellow, pitch black.

The next day, the principal’s son is not at school. No one dares mention it, lest they suffer the wrath of the principal himself, but everyone knows _why_ he’s off. It’s a single, shared thought- the unspoken rule of this little routine. It’s probably the only form of camaraderie that extends _past_ the class system set in place, an event that transcends the idea of ‘the weak vs the strong’.

The principal’s son is back the next day and the next assembly he gives is free of vomiting, free of flowers.

No one tells him that this has happened three times this month.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://wasp-factor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/waspfactor) :))
> 
> idk if it was clear but basically gakushuu's flowers are like a sign of emotion he feels towards ANY student. and obviously the principal can't have that...
> 
> on god gakushuu we gon get u some help !!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Primrose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505739) by [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee)




End file.
